Underworld: Memories of the Night
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: A world of slavery, where ruthlessness was not held back, where authority was abused, and memories of the night are soon to come...'This is a pre-equal to my other Underworld story; -if you haven't seen Underworld: Rise of the Lycans,this contains spoiler
1. Full Moon

**[A/N: Forgive me for going from present tense to past tense there, I apologize; this is my second Underworld fan fic, and as said before I own none of Underworld or their characters, except for Vinessa and my OCs; This is more of a pre-equal to "Underworld: Arithmetic of Judas" which I have only three chapters on but shall update soon, I really wanted to do this one first though as you can see; hope you enjoy this, please no flames :) *] **

**0000**

`An armored covered horse comes galloping fast through the woods, leafs rustle underneath the horse's hooves as it runs at a rapid pace. The moon shines bright in the sky, there are no stars tonight. On top of the horse, an armored covered person is riding; a sword hooked on their side, covered with a velvet strap. A howling is heard, echoing throughout the woods. Now, the horse and its rider gallop out of the woodland area. A darkened castle appears only so far away. The howling is getting closer. They're coming at rapid speed. The ones who cannot change back to human. William's spawns. Lycans. _The children of the moon._

Suddenly, they appear, inhuman creatures. The rider does not look back to see, but they know the Lycans have come. If even one of them gets close enough, it'll be over. The rider shall die. But the castle is so close now…

Now, it *is* time. The rider sits up higher, off of the saddle, their feet still within the stirrups. They take the gleaming sword out of the strap, whipping it back as one of the creatures jump. Two blades pop out of the sword's sides. Zipping back quickly; stabbing into the mid-air creature. That particular lycan tumbles to the side, hitting the cold ground dead. The two other lycans suddenly stopped in their tracks. _Odd_.

The horse stood up on it's hind legs, whinnying then going back on all fours. The rider quickly looked back, at the castle. Seeing Lucian at the top of the castle wall, looking this way, but of course. The horse galloped fast back to the castle. Torches lit bright on the outside as the wooden gate rose up. The horse slowly moving in with its rider. Once the gate lowered back down. Clicking down on some now crumpled leafs. The rider moved one leg over with the other, sliding off the horse gracefully. People watched, Lycan slaves and vampire guards. The rider took off silver armor helmet only to reveal a young, mid-thirties looking, beautiful woman. Bright sparkling blue eyes and light brown hair, pale dazzling skin. This person was well known. Vinessa. The forgotten elder.

Lycan slaves watched in suspsion and awe at her, they knew Vinessa was the wife of Viktor, the second made but no one knew that, Viktor had made sure. Markus made her then Viktor. Not the other way around. This being just a fact of this coven.

Vinessa slid her helmet down so it was underneath her arm, she held it close to her. Just as fast, Viktor, another elder, was walking up with four or more death dealers at his side. _Wonderful_. She was to be scolded again.

**"You were told to stay within the castle walls."**Viktor snapped, eyes blazing with annoyance. He was beyond angry **"You deliberately disobeyed!"**He stood only so many inches from Vinessa, staring her down.

**"I know what you commanded, Viktor—"**Vinessa began but was silenced with a slap to the face. With her head now turned, she breathed quietly before slowly looking back at Viktor. Suddenly his eyes seemed to soften, his voice taking on a hushed tone.

**"You could have died. I'd be lost without you, Vinessa. You know that."**He spoke so gently, as if it would hurt her if he talked any louder; his hand brushing softly against her skin. It tickled. Vinessa did not respond as her daughter, Sonja, would have. Vinessa knew better. He put a hand on her back gently, looking over at a guard.

**"Take the horse to the stables."**Then he looked back at Vinessa, both walked forward in silence. Vinessa wouldn't even look at him. This is how it was. If she defied him, disobeyed…there were consequences, punishment with a slap to the face or ravished unwillingly. Cruelty and Betrayal were things that Viktor was very good at.

The howling had stopped now, if this was a good thing or not, Vinessa did not know. All knew there were many beasts in the woods, hiding within the cliffs, sleeping on the rocks, waiting for the moment to strike. Many tried to get in, but few succeeded, even if they did get within the walls...they were quickly taken down...permanently.

They, Vinessa and Viktor, both entered the castle, some of the council members watched overhead as the two walked by. As both walked down the long darkened hallway, Vinessa heard Viktor sigh softly. He stopped moving, as did she. Her eyes had gone back to blue-gray now, less excited. Viktor's eyes remained blazing arctic blue. He stared at her for a few minutes, letting his right hand fingertips brush against her jawline, he let his other hand brushed against her left arm then softly to her stomach, the only part not protected by armor. It seemed like hours before he spoke.

**"You should get all this off." **He was referring to the armor **"I'll send a servant in." **She noticed he did not say he would come in, like usual. It was odd to her, and rather disturbing, to have Viktor watching in the shadows as a servant undressed her and fitted her with clothes, as if he expected her to try to leave the castle, escape. Like he did not trust her to begin with, she was an Elder but Viktor always said that it as a position that could be easily taken away by a simple command. A threat against her life...a warning as always when she defied him. This was not what love was suppose to be like, not at all.

**"Are you not coming?"**Vinessa already knew the answer but she asked anyway. Viktor actually seemed a little happy that Vinessa had asked that question, as if he thrived on it.

**"No, my love; later."**He spoke gently; cupping her face in his hands before, gently, just as he had spoke, kissing her softly on the forehead. Then backed away, going back to his cold stance, authority. It was a wonder that some of the council members were questioning Viktor's ruling, as if he were not fit enough to rule anymore...and he knew this, reason why he continued to abuse authority while he could, few questioned it. Viktor had a temper, that was well known, expansively with the lycan slaves.

**"****Tanis**** will be here soon as well." **Then he turned, leaving out of view. A ery presence lingered in the air, even though Viktor no longer stood in front of her. It was more cold than usual. Not that the cold bothered her though.

Vinessa watched as he left, snapping her teeth together. Then with a turn of her heel she walked down the hallway, the clicking of her boots sounding off. Opening the bedroom door slowly, her head bended down slightly now. The door creaked loudly. Her eyelids fluttered as she entered the room.

She walked slowly over to her bed, her armor that she wore suddenly felt quite heavy. Weights of life on her shoulder. Vinessa removed the armor from her upper body quite quickly, she did not need a servant for that. She was sliding off the rest of the armor as there was a knock at the door, a servant girl quickly coming in, kneeling with her head down. Vinessa stood back up straight, looking at the young girl with no emotion, no pity or anything at all.

**"You are late." **Vinessa spoke softly but it was loud enough **"Show me your face, girl."** The servant looked up. She was blond and had green eyes. What was her name again?

**"I am sorry, milady." **She spoke very quiet, even for a human. She was a pretty little thing.

**"What is your name?" **Vinessa ignored the girl's apology, her eyes softening a little now, showing a small portion of emotion now **"You have my permission to speak." **

**"Erika, Milady."**She looked back down, Vinessa walked over quickly, appearing in front of the young servant, making the girl look up at her forcibly.

**"Do not look away when you are not permitted to do so."**Then just like that Vinessa let the girl go rather harshly, walking away back over to her bed. She could feel Erika's eyes on her now, good girl. Vinessa looked up, she could see the moon shining bright through her window. _Full moon. _

**"I do not need you tonight, Erika." **She could feel the shock vibrating off of that girl now, that Vinessa had called her by her name, not servant. Vinessa looked back at this young girl, quirking an eyebrow. Erika scattered to her feet, nodding her head.

**"Thank you, Milady. Thank you." **Then she quickly turned, leaving the room as if excited to the fullest, tickled that she was given this particular permission tonight. Hopefully, that girl did not mistake kindness for weakness. Vinessa's eyes lingered on the now once again wooden shut doors. Letting her eye lids drooped, uninterested in the doors, as she looked away she seemed to be tired, as she let one hand linger on a bedpost. Vinessa sighed, sitting down softly onto her bed, not making a sound, laying back, only needing a small fraction of moving to get her head to rest properly on the large comfortable pillow. Her left hand laying on the left side of her head, on the pillow, and her other hand resting on her stomach. There was no more heavy armor on her now, all if laid without a sound on top of a flat wooden chest, she'd have to remember to put it away later. She was to tired to do it now.

It was tiresome to continue this charade, of being happy and calm…it was absolutely…exhausting. But none the less, she did as told, Viktor was in charged of course. Earlier, he had informed her that new lycan slaves had come into the walls, they were children of escaped slaves. Two were boys, one a girl. And but of course, Vinessa already knew their names. Silvyr. Wolfgang. Viviana. Beautiful children. Viktor disagreed though. He always did. But with Lucian, things had been different somehow…that compassion that Viktor held, it showed when Lucian was born. It was instructed that he had to kill the child, but he did not. He let him live. Vinessa remembered the day she had seen Lucian, he was so small, she even named him too. Viktor had found that distasteful though at the time, but he grew to acknowledge the boy. That was improvement on some level. Vinessa just knew. Lucian was meant to do great things. He'd change things…if for the better or not…this she did not know.

**0000**


	2. Council meetings

**[A/N: Hope you enjoy this chap. :) *]**

**0000**

`Vinessa simply walked each step down the hallway carefully, letting the dress veil flow on the cold stone floor beneath her feet, her arms at her side, her hands not balled into fists now like before. It was as if she were calm. But she was from from it. Vinessa stopped at the two large wooden doors, looking over at a guard then. He quickly moved and opened the doors for her as she walked into the council room with grace. Seeing all eyes on here now. Tanis watched her with a certain...attention, as if examining what she was wearing today. Her hair was down, which was as usual but what else could have different...she hadn't the slightest idea.

**"Vinessa."** Viktor rested his eyes on her, his head risen slightly in arrogance "**You honor us with your presence. _Please_."** He gestured over to his left where Sonja stood, Vinessa walked over without even looking over at him, standing beside her daughter now, they both made eye contact for a split second before looking back to the human messenger that had come today.

**"Speak."** Viktor nodded once, Tanis quickly dabbed his quill into ink, ready to write down onto his precious blank scrolls today.

**"_Mi lord,_ we have no food at my village. After all the silver you have taken--"** Viktor's calm expression shifted to slight annoyance, his temper coming, Vinessa could tell as she flickered her eyes to Viktor then back over to the human messenger.

**"Have I not sent you livestock and enough to feed your family, enough servants?"** Viktor's tone was getting even more annoyed now **"Yet you have the urge to make me rethink my actions. Perhaps next time I shall not be as generous." **

This was the time Vinessa interrupted **"_Mi lord_, perhaps it'd be best if you'd let him explain first."**

Viktor's blazing blue eyes snapped over to her, Sonja also looked at her mother **"I was not speaking to you, madam, hold your tongue and learn your place."** Then he looked back at the human servant as he heard the man chuckle very softly, something that could not be heard by the human ear **"_Is something amusing to you?_" **It was clearly a rhetorical question, Viktor knew the man had done this and rather didn't care for the man's excuses that were sure to come quite soon. The human looked frighten now, holding his leather hat in his hands, twisting the fabric nervously now.

**"N--No, Mi lord."** He stuttered out **"I am only trying to make you understand my predicament--" **

**"Which is none of my concern really, these are your problems on which I have done my best to help but apparently you find it quite amusing to say otherwise."** Viktor stood up and away from his stone throne, going down the steps slowly, his arms spread out wide

**"Am I not merciful?"** He looked around the room at each council member who all looked away from his cold stare, then Vitkor's eyes laid back on the human messenger. **"There is your verdict, human."** Viktor gave a small emotionless smile then at the human, there was no emotion within it, and went back over to his throne, sitting down with a certain arrogance, looking over at Tanis now **"Don't you agree, Tanis?"**

The man looked up at Viktor then casted his eyes down and away nervously **"I agree with whatever Mi lord agrees with."** Then he looked back, meeting Vitkor's gaze, Viktor nodded and looked back at the human who was looking around now at all the vampires that were in the room. The poor fellow.

**"I understand."** He nodded once, kneeling again before standing back up and turning around to leave until Viktor spoke up once more

**"You'll come back soon, won't you?"** The human looked back at him **"_We do enjoy your company here truly_."** Viktor was mocking the poor messenger now, Vinessa looked annoyed as her eyes flickered over to Viktor before resting back on the human who was beside the two large wooden doors. He nodded once and then looked back, seeing a vampire guard there and then he moved past him, nearly running out of the area, he just wanted to get back home to his family as soon as possible.

**"_Wasn't that quaint_."** Viktor said with a smile, the council members laughed at this as if it were a joke, but Sonja smiled, and Vinessa...she just looked over, hers and Tanis's gaze meeting for a moment until both looked away. Viktor had his cruel ways and temper, both were getting worse each day.

Vinessa moved then, away from Sonja and Viktor, preparing to leave, she got as far as the steps up to the two large wooden doors before **"And where are *_you_* going?"** Viktor's voice echoed in the room, as the other fell silent. Vinessa stopped in her tracks, only two steps up before she turned around to look at Viktor, not flinching or backing away.

**"It seems that I am no longer needed here today in council, _Mi lord_, forgive me for departing so soon."** She nodded once and turned, not even looking back as the guards opened the doors for her, shutting them behind her as she left. She could still feel the annoyance of her defiance vibrating all the way from the room off of Viktor, even with her being out of the room now. She wasn't about to stay behind to hear more of Vitkor's disgusting rants or the council members prattle about news from the villages of William's spawns. Sonja would be soon to leave of course, she always did. But now, Vinessa was set on getting back to her chambers so she could look out of her window. To see if tonight would be the night William's spawns finally get over the castle walls. _Wouldn't that be quite trilling. _

**0000**


	3. Being sly with a reason

**[A/N: Hope you enjoy this chap. :) *]**

**0000**

`Vinessa moved with such grace that it nearly seemed as if she were floating. The other elders moved more harshly, with a firm cold authority, she could do this as well but only when preparing for battle. Amelia was another female elder like Vinessa, but she was more arrogant, a little bit more vicious sometimes than Viktor. Vinessa on the other hand, was more defying, motherly and kind to all species, but it did vary in particular situations. Which meant she didn't want to play dirty...but she would if she had to.

Today though, Vinessa was wearing a simple dress considering, her eyes casted down as she walked with grace as said, her lips shined almost, the color of a red ruby. _Absoute beauty_. Vinessa shivered slightly but paid it no mind really.

The castle was beyond cold, but no matter, Vinessa did not mind. The smell of smoke and blood filled the air, it made Vinessa cringe slightly then back to calm. She entered the chamber room, opening both doors at the same time, ignoring the guards that tried to help. Vinessa smiled small, but still she looked happy. _Looked. _

"_**Tanis**_**." **Her voice chimed, loud enough for him to look up from his lovely scrolls** "I've been looking for you everywhere."** She cooed gently, scolding him lightly. He looked curiously at her, then in suspicious, casting his eyes back down to his scrolls. He had on his best fur coat today, as if he were high ranked, which he was in a way, he was Viktor's own personal cunning historian, his little errand boy. _How delightful_. But that was actually a good thing though, cause as he wrote things down in the scrolls, never once did he lie about what he wrote, even if Viktor had commanded him to say he was the first vampire and not Markus.

"**Have you."** He wasn't asking a question but making a statement, and to be quite honest he sounded as if he wasn't fully paying attention. His hands shaking as he flipped through some papers.

"_**Hmm**_**. What Viktor doesn't know won't hurt him."** Vinessa chuckled in amusement then **"**_**Or at least we hope so**_**."**

Tanis stopped what he was doing, slowly looking up at her blankly, she had his attention. Now she had to see how long she could keep it. She looked down as she walked over to him, only a table separated them from each other. Vinessa looked back up, a dagger now being held within her left hand, she then slid her hand up the golden handle, holding it by the handle tip, letting the sharp in gently press into the wooden table, the dagger shined slightly in the light.

"**You have very bad thoughts."** Vinessa looked at him with no emotion **"****Tanis." **

"**I didn't say anything." **He protested smugly at her, she smiled beginning to twirl the blade around with her fingers slowly. It was very intimidating to a man like Andreas Tanis, but he wasn't about to show it to anyone and most definitely not to Vinessa of all people.

"**As I said. These were your thoughts. Even if I do not read minds, I know what you are thinking, Tanis."** She spoke so politely it was nearly scary to Tanis. _Fearful little fellow._

"**What do you think, Viktor would say if he knew what his little historian was thinking about doing with his wife, Tanis?"** Was she teasing him? Mocking?

Her eyes casted down then back up with a slight mocking seduction gleaming in them, this made him even more nervous and worried but he held firm the best he could, not showing a cringe of pain nor a look of fear but he tried to keep his eyes away from looking at Vinessa now, looking at his hands for a moment, noticing they were still shaking but less rapidly as they had been before.

Tanis swallowed, only to find his throat dry. _Oh dear_. He moved quickly around the table, to the far-left, away from Vinessa. His hands still shaking as he tried to hold some scrolls out of the shelf there. He did love his scrolls. It was odd though, that Vinessa would come here today of all days, tommorow would be Sonja's birthday and one would have thought she'd be with her daughter or even Viktor but instead now she was with Andreas Tanis, the sneaky little historian. _This would not end well._

"**What do you want from me, Vinessa?"** He asked meekly, trying his beat to show some confidence here but failing to do so. Tanis did what he had to survive, by any means necessary but Vinessa rather did enjoy his company.

"**Now, why would you think that I would want something from *you*?"** She moved up the few steps to the far-left, nearing Tanis now. He looked at her as if she were the Plague. _How rude. _She walked closer so they were only inches away, her right hand fingers softly played with the fur collar on his coat, his eyes looked down at her hand there then back up at her, still not answering though.

"_**Tanis**_**." **She cooed darkly **"Now, you're being rude." **Her teeth snapped together, Tanis whimpered. He. Actually. Whimpered. Then he tried his best to smile, weakly but he did.

"**So, as I was saying. How may I be of service to you today?" **Vinessa clicked her tongue softly, tilting her head to the side as a cold smile grew slowly on her lips.

**0000**


	4. Whispers of secrets

**[A/N: Here you go and I do truly hope you enjoy this chapter :)*]**

**0000**

"**_Now._ That's more like it." **Vinessa nodded in satisfaction, stroking the historian's face once before stepping back, turning around as her right hand fingers silently stroked at the dress fabric **"It has been brought to my attention that my daughter, Sonja; has been regularly missing council meetings. You wouldn't happen to know why this would be, do you, Andreas?" **Only she would call him by his first name nowadays.

"**No, I wouldn't."** Tanis lied; well, he had a thought, a theory, almost a fact.

"**_Hmm_."** Vinessa hummed softly as her eyes stared up slightly, her back still to Tanis. He took two steps forward, near her, cautiously.

"**Vinessa."** He called, trying not to let his voice break as he spoke** "Why would you want worry about that? I meant it's probably nothing. She's always going on Midnight rides--" **Vinessa turned around quickly, the small gust of wind then making her dress hem move in waves. Her hair did as well, even though it was pinned up with small metal pins made by the blacksmith, Lucian.

"**You're a bad liar when it comes to me, Tanis."** She spoke with such confidence and matter of fact that it was nearly frightening **"Don't worry. Your secrets are safe with me...for only now of course. It seems I don't do well when I meet another person." **Was she teasing?! Tanis certainly hoped so right now.

"**Y—You're not going to tell him?" **By '_him_' he meant Viktor; Vinessa smiled at him then turned around, going down the few steps and opening the wooden doors now.

"**Vinessa?"** He called out to her, still not moving from where he was. She stopped in her movements, turning hear head, her eyes locked on him with a blank expression.

"**You worry too much, Andreas. You need to get out more." **With that she walked out, both of the large doors slamming shut behind her. Vinessa walked on down the long hallway, no emotion lingering on her face from before.

As said before, it was certainly cold in the castle. Viktor's presence here just made it even more in despair. She turned the corner, reaching up with one hand, harshly yanking out the pins that held her hair up, within a moment's glance her hair flowed down past her shoulders. She held the cold pins tightly within her now right hand closed fist as she walked to the her chamber room. Vinessa sighed softly, out of relief or being tired, it was not certain.

The door of her chambers was still shut as before. She opened it and entered the room, her dress long sleeves slid down past her wrists now, nearly hiding both her hands. Vinessa shut the door behind her and simply walked over to a large chest with selves built into it, candles lined up on the shelves, she reached over and somehow lit each candle. Then she quietly blew the small flame on the small thin wooden stick out, laying it down on the side, making sure it would not catch fire by accident.

Her eyes flickered up and then over to her far-left. He was here in the room with her. _Viktor_.

"_**Viktor.**_**"** I stood up more straight if that was even possible. My eyes casted down then back up, he stepped out of the shadows.

"**You weren't here when you said you would be." **He spoke so softly, but it had a certain rasp to it, cold and icy.

"**I was held back for a while. I'm sorry." **Vinessa told him, walking over to the bed, within seconds she could feel Viktor's presence behind her. One of his hands crawling up her bare back, as said, this was a more simpler dress. Just imagine all the other_ simple_ dresses. Vinessa tensed up right away, Viktor's hand on her back crawled up slowly to her left shoulder, slowly slipping the dress down until it was off that particular shoulder; his other hand crept up to do the same to the other side.

"**Viktor, please, not tonight."** She spoke calmly with no emotion and quickly, Viktor stopped in his movements **"I'm quite tired tonight. _Forgive me_." **Why was SHE the one apologizing here? Was he not the one who struck her just the other day?

"**You are angered with me." **Viktor said slowly leaning forward to kiss at her right temple softly, and then he sighed, going over to the other side of the bed "Where were you?"

"**Pardon?" **She was confused but only for a moment's time.

"**You told me something held you back." H**e had one arm snaked around one of the bed posts, his hand there one the upper part of that particular bed-post.

"**Ah, yes, '_that_'."** She would not meet his gaze now.

"**It was nothing."** Vinessa lied** "I just stopped for a moment or two."**

"**_A moment or two_."** He mimicked softly at first **"You were gone more than thirty minutes if not more, my dear.**" Viktor stared at her still, his blue eyes blazing as always in that intimidating way, his lips looked like they were slowly turning into a annoyed scowl but she wasn't exactly sure.

"**Actually, Tanis was letting me know what was to happen at the next council meeting." **She was till telling the truth...well, the half-truth.

"**_Tanis_." **Viktor raised raised his eyebrows slowly as if to question this statement of hers.

"**Yes,_ Mi lord_." **She nodded once, bowing her head then looked back up at him. His eyes seemed to soften just as before, after he had struck her across the face.

"**_Undress and get into bed_." **He commanded of her softly, ignoring her statement of being tired from before. And but of course, as a good wife, tonight she obeyed and did not defy. He watched her closely as she slipped out of her dress as if it were so simple, which it truly was. Then she pulled back the covers and slid into bed, pulling the covers back over awaiting for her husband to get into bed with her. Moments later, Viktor slid into bed with her, pulling her close to him and he had his left arm hooked around her, holding her close as her right arm laid bended slightly across his blanket covered stomach and then her head on his chest. Even though there was a window in here, it had already been shut and barred as commanded to keep the sunlight from gleaming in, there would be no ashes in the morning. Now, both, Viktor and Vinessa, slowly closed their eyelids, ready to sleep, and only that. But Vinessa did not fall asleep right away, she had more important things to do but she stayed in bed with Viktor, her head resting on his chest. Thinking of how her life was and what it would be like in the future..._if she even had a future that is_.

**0000**


	5. Innocence&Defiance

**[A/N: The bold in the begin. of this chap. is a journal entry by Vinessa; and the part in the un-bold slanted italics is a memory for Vinessa and 'little' Viviana [whom you shall hear more about in later chaps. , the same with Silvyr and Wolfgang, whom have been also mentioned in previous chaps. like this; and yeah, I know this chap. is short, sorries, will try to make the next chapter much longer :) hope you enjoy*]**

**00000**

_**'Vinessa. That is my name, as it has always been. It was the eve of Winter and yet it rained down. I took a notice this made it hard to work, more hazardous and foolish to even try. I now remained in my reading room, looking out the castle window there, watching patiently. It was pouring down outside now but no one truly seemed to care, and if they did then they did not show it. My eyes flickered down and away as I saw Viktor emerge from an area I did not see and stride over to his horse, through the pounding rain, his armor that he now wore glistened due to the rain, also two deathdealers now stood close to him near by. I could feel his eyes move up to the window and then only to lock onto me. My eyes blazed ice blue as I slowly looked back. He had no emotion on his face, no expression. Our gazes remained in lock until one of the deathdealers asked where they'd be heading, even as far up as I was away I could still hear them over the loud pouring rain. Viktor finally lookined away to look at the young vampire**._'

This is what Vinessa wrote into her journal, her quill dabbed with ink; to finalize this entry she signed her name, then wrote the date before setting the quill to the side. This scene started in her journal had happened only an exact hour ago. Vinessa sighed softly, running a hand through her hair. Viktor was going, or was performing a night-patrol ride. Sonja had somehow conviced her father to allow her to come. It was time like these that made Vinessa wonder if Alexander ever throught about his sons or what they have done, creatated. She actually missed the old man. But somehow had remained hidden in society, undectected by even Viktor and Markus. This was Viktor's regin now, while Markus and Amealia slumbered on. All the while Vinessa had to endure being the one who would never participate in this traditonal event of leapfrogging through time. Even if she was an Elder, she was not permitted to slumber like the others.

Vinessa slid off of her chair, and away from her desk, which was flooded with scrolls and books. All this thanks to Andreas Tanis. As said before, she rather did enjoy his company. Even as decieveing he was, she felt comfortable talking with him unlike with the others. She walked over to the far-right side of the room, letting her eyes cast down the stone rigged wall; kneeling as she traced a faded child-like painting with her right hand fingertips. The roughness of the wall scraped against her soft, delicate fingertips. In the small painting there was a river and the sun, also a stick figure. She smiled gently, that new child; Little Viviana, as Vinessa liked to call her, had painted this with grape juice and lumpy ink earlier. Viktor had watned the child to be lashed but Vinessa had protected the little girl. She was just a child.

Vinessa stood back up-right, the wind brushing through the room's only window, but her eyes never left the innocent painting.

**00000**

`_Little Viviana took a brush and dunked it into the nasty smelling, lumpy ink and then took the brush, drawing with it on the stone wall. The sun wasn't purple but it sometimes looked that way. She was so happy when she saw it again from the dungeons. It had been quite cold but she was happy. Lady Vinessa had given her a golden necklace and the sun had gleamed off of it. _

_The child looked to her far-left then, her blond hair covering her left eye now as she looked on innocently. Her small face specked with dry dirt, it was starting to flake off; and her cheeks and eyes were filled with with so much emotion: Innocence and happiness, youth and joy...with laughter. That's when Vinessa appeared with a gentle smile on her lips. _

_This was the second time Vinessa had caught the girl in her reading room, a curious one she was and Vinessa found that adorable others disagreed. But Vinessa was becoming quite fond of this one, also of the two other children, the young boys, Silvyr and Wolfgang. They reminded her what it was like to be a mother again; yes, she had Sonja but Sonja was always on her midnight rides against Viktor's orders; it was like with Lucian all over again, she had taken him in when Viktor showed some compassion towards the boy, and raised him just as if he were her son. In some ways...he actually was. _

_Viviana looked up as if saying 'I did not do this.' and looked back at her painting once then back at Vinessa in worry, still having this innocent look, but Vinessa was not mad with her. Not at all. Quite the contrary. _

"_**Viviana, my little one, what are you up to now?" **Vinessa asked picking up the small child into her arms, which little Viviana glady accept right away with joy in her eyes and seeing protection in Vinessa's arms. Viviana's paint brush fell to the floor with a soft clatter. Vinessa held onto the child tightly, and walked away with little Viviana in her arms, away from the drawing and softly singing a lullaby to the little girl in her arms..._

**00000**

Vinessa finally looked away, her eyes still blazing blue. She knew what she was going to do. It would put Viktor in a sudden violent rage and the council members just might not agree with her antics but that did not matter to Vinessa at the moment. She stood up straighter than before, if that was even possible and headed over to the room's door, opening it and stepping out, the door shutting behind her but she was already walking down the long hallway; now preparing to suit up in armor and get her horse, to head out to join the night-patrol, defying Viktor's orders once again.

**0000**


	6. Merciless in the night

**[A/N: Hope you enjoy this chap.; we get to see a little more of Lady Vinessa in battle mode, hope you like; reviews are happily welcomed :D *] **

**0000**

`It was still night, yet no stars shined and the moon was brightly full, it still poured cold rain down from the clouds. Vinessa had already suited up in her armor, which glistened, two other Death dealers who had stayed behind from the night patrol stood beside her with worried expressions of fear.

"**Raise the gate."**Vinessa commanded as she climbed up onto her armored covered horse. Once seated properly she looked back to the Death dealers.

"**But, Mi Lady, Lord Viktor said--" **One of them protested but the whining of Vinesssa's horse interrupted.

"**I know you listen to whatever '**_**Lord**_**' Viktor says. But if you do not listen to me now, your '**_**lord**_**' might not come back alive. Would you rather have that instead?"**Vinesssa spoke with such authority that the two Death dealers were afraid to speak now.

"**Raise the gate. Now!"**Vinesssa's eyes blazed blue with annoyance and coldness, her teeth snapped together once as her horse moved back once, standing on its hind legs once before going back down on all four. Even Vinesssa's horse was getting annoyed. The two Death dealers literally ran up to a ladder, trying their best to raise the gate for her quickly. Vinesssa watched both of them scurry, one of them slipping in the mud but getting right back up just as fast, then she took the two pins in her right hand and pinned her hair up. Once that was done she began sliding on her armor silver battle helmet on just as the stone gate was rising up.

Vinesssa grabbed the reins strap with her left hand and her right hand clenched the pommel as the horse galloped forward quickly out of the castle walls. She could hear the gate slam back down to the ground loudly. The and his soldiers were somewhere in there too. Vinesssa didn't care if Viktor would be angered by her defiance.

The leaves under the horse's hooves crumpled as did the twigs and chestnuts that were sprawled all over the woodland floor. Vinessa could feel the anger vibrating off of something near by. That's when out of the darkness a large, dark figure leaped out and Vinesssa was tackled to the ground, off her horse. Vinesssa barely had time to resister the fact this was one of William's spawns. Teeth were snapping at her closely. She held firm, holding the creature away from her, far enough so it could not rip her throat out. It was so strong.

With one firm kick to its gut, the lycan flew back, scraping past a few trees before hitting the ground. Vinesssa's horse backed away, whining in fear now. The Lycan attacked again but this time Vinesssa was ready. A sword gleaming struck quickly and just as fast as the lycan had attacked, the creature's head fell off, hitting the ground with a thud just as the now lifeless body did as well. Vinesssa held the sword handle with both hands, breathing heavily. Blood sparkled on the sword, dripping softly. It had been a very clean cut, so to speak.

Vinessa felt guilt and sorrow fill her body. The lycan had been someone, a human being. They had a life, home and probably a family who mourned them. But that only lasted a few moments as she grabbed her fearful horse. Somehow Vinesssa still had on her helmet and it was cold against her skin now. Vinesssa stroked her horse gently, calming it before climbing back up and onto the horse.

"**It's okay now." **Vinesssa whispered to her horse before clicking her tongue a few times to get her horse to move forward. And as promised, the horse galloped forward, deeper into the woods at rapid speed.

The wind brushed by quickly as it continued to rain, pouring down. But it was nothing compared to what Vinesssa would soon see. Lightning stuck across the sky just as a loud howling was heard. As Vinesssa sat on top her horse, whom was still moving quickly past high up cliffs and rocks; another lycan passed on all four up on the cliffs, jumping rock to rock as if ran by, its dark eyes locked on Vinesssa, and she could see this too. Another obstacle. Distraction.

She stood up off the saddle slightly now, her armored boots still in the stirrups. That's when she took a sharp right turn just as the creature jumped. She stabbed her sword through the lycan. Everything seemed to slow down then. Vinessa shoved the lycan off her sword with her left hand then the creature tumbled off to the side with a loud thud sound as it hit the ground. Vinesssa continued to ride on, sitting down onto the saddle, still holding her sword with her right hand as she rode on.

That's when she got to the clearing, only to see a small village full of chaos and things that had been set on fire. Death dealers were running everywhere, some on horse and others were not. More creatures from before had attacked here and now dead humans were turning into a cursed creature. Not able to turn back like Lucian. But where was Viktor?

Vinesssa's eyes scanned the area; her horse moving back then forward, unsure on what to do. That's when she saw him, across the clearing; a Death dealer telling him something. That's when her eyes widened. Viktor was about to unknowingly be attacked by a lycan. She clicked her tongue once, and that's all it took for her horse to gallop forward at full speed towards Viktor. She knew she could take the creature down with her sword, there was no possible clean cut to make there, not now at least.

Before Viktor had the chance to see her coming, Vinessa had her sword already in it's leather cover on her side and was tackling the mid-air lycan that was ready to attack. Her helmet had somehow slid off and fell quietly into a patch of cold snow. Vinesssa and the lycan both tumbled to the ground and in a second later she had the beast in a choke-hold. Hissing as if it were a battle cry, then just like that she twisted its head sharply to the right and and the neck snapped and shattered. Vinessa stood up then, her pale face seemed to sparkle, dazzle as she backed away from the now dead creature. But then she was greeted by a rough grab of her left fore-arm.

"**Vinessa!" **Viktor snapped in anger, she looked over at him but was then delivered with a cold slap to the face, some of her hair plastered against her face now, not that it wasn't already due to the rain. Even through the pouring rain from the sky, she could see the rage in Viktor's eyes. That's when more screams were heard, lycans killing Death dealers and Death dealers killing lycans. Both inhuman and full of agony, pain and sorrow.

"**You need me here!"** She screamed at him loudly, now she was getting angered by HIM.

"**I **_**need**_** you ****alive****!" **He answered back louder, shaking her once, still holding onto her arm there. For some reason he did not have on his armor helmet. _Odd._

"_**Look at your men, Mi lord!**_**"**He stared at her for a few moments before snapping his gaze back up to his men, whom were being killed merciless.

"_**I will deal with this later. This time, you will be punished for your defiance,**__**wife**_**."**He leaned in, warning her in a low threatening voice before just letting her go, storming off over to his horse and getting his sword. She snapped her gaze down and grabbed her armor helmet, sliding it back on and grabbing her sword, officially ready for battle now.

**0000**


	7. Affection at its best

**[A/N: Hope you enjoy this chap.*]**

**0000**

`The stone gate rose and made a loud banging noise that sounded a lot like thunder. As the Death dealers and lycan slaves within the castle walls could see the other Death dealers lined up, Vinessa and Viktor in front row, Viktor looked on with a deep scowl, Vinessa kept her eyes down as he wouldn't even look at her now. The horses and their riders galloped into the castle walls, the stone gate falling down to the ground. Vinessa went over to the furthest from them all, sliding off her horse then gracefully, her eyes still casted down, Lucian quickly moved over to her in worry but tried not to show it. He glanced over at Viktor and the other Death dealers, who were busy for the moment.

**"Did he harm you?" **Lucian asked in a whisper, looking back at Vinessa, anger and determination in his eyes. He didn't like it that Viktor abused his power and attacked Vinessa for no apparent reason. For defiance, Viktor would say. Vinessa glanced over at Viktor then looked slightly back up at Lucian, whom was taller than her by a few inches, but still she had to look up. She casted her eyes to the left, trying to avoid the subject but failing.

**"_Not yet_."**Apparently she was ignoring that slap to the face and harsh tug of her arm now from before. She whispered this as she could see Viktor turning his head, looking over at her still with a scowl but then he was distracted by Tanis. Vinessa was thrilled for a moment that Andreas Tanis had a caring moment there, knowing full well that Viktor was angered with her.

**"There's a mark..."** He motioned slowly, nearly letting his fingertips brush the bruise looking mark on her face but then slid his hand back, knowing not to touch her. She was an Elder. It was not his place, no matter if she did raise him from birth or not.

**"Lucian, I see you've taken notice of your Lady's defiance." **Viktor walked over then, his hands behind his back, his eyes still electric. He had now a mocking grin on his lips, but she could see the rage in his eyes. L

Lucian nodded once, bowing his head down as he backed away; he wasn't giving a verbal response, and Viktor knew this. He expected it.

**"_Milady_." **Viktor circled around her, as if examining her like he would do when buying a horse. Lucian stood by only so far away, wanting so badly to take Vinessa away from this man. She might not have been his birth mother...but she was close enough.

**"As I said. With defiance comes punishment. Do you believe you should be punished?" **Viktor asked, stopping half way, his head turned to look at her as he still had his hands behind his back **"_Of course you do_." **He answered his own question, his voice becoming darker and had a razor-sharp edge to it. He was not showing an ounce of leniency.

**"I was not going to lay silent while** **you had your _fun_,_ husband_." **Vinessa finally spoke, and with such confidence, even as tears hinted in her eyes. Why was this happening? She felt like crying but held it back. This happened a lot nowadays. Had the urge been held back so much that it finally just sprung out of no where? She held them back though as said, and with the calmest expression ever.

**"_Hold your tongue and learn your place, wife_."**He mocked back, so close to Vinessa now, leaning his face in slightly, so many inches from hers. She could feel the ice cold feeling vibrating off of him, hitting her with unknown vibes, none good. Vinessa stared him dead in the eyes too, meeting his gaze with confidence.

**"_Or what, Mi Lord?_"** She answered once more, defiance as said many times; casting her eyes down then back up, they sparkled blue, dazzling** "_You'll cut it off with your sword?_"** She was referring to his warning on what she should be doing now from before.

He scowled again, his eyes casting down at the cut on her neck, his left hand finger tips brushing against it then at the necklace charm she wore, his voice rough as he whispered these words to her **"It'd be a pity if I did. It'd ruin you truly." **He looked back up at her, letting go of the charm and turning around **"Guards, take your _Lady _back to her chambers. Now!" **He barked at them, quickly walking off. Vinessa looked back at Lucian once, who looked like he was going to try to stop the guards but she shook her head '_no_' and he stopped, looking pained by this.

**"Mi Lady--"** One of the guards began but she was already turning around, walking into the castle, ignoring them as they looked at each other for a moment then followed quickly after.

**_~Later on that night~_**

Vinessa laid on her fur covered bed, a hand on the pillow that she rested her head on, no covers over her nor furs. It was cold yes but she did not mind it. The wind seemed to pick up outside, it quickly brushed by, the hair on her arms sticking up slightly. She curled up in a ball then, she no longer wore her armor of course but now had on a purple and black long sleeved dress, which had gold colored trimmings on the hem of it all. Vinessa dabbed at the tears on her face with one of her dress sleeves, the sleeve falling back down her arm so she had to pull it back down. She licked her lips once as her drooped eye lids shut close, slowly falling asleep as she felt a presence now behind her as she was laying on her side. A hand at her back and another one at her throat, brushing away her hair to the side.

**"_I am so sorry, my dear_."** Viktor whispered, leaning down, kissing at her neck then at her right temple, he still had on his official clothing. She looked back at him, tears in her eyes just as before, he looked at her then emotion flashing all over his face. Fear, shock and sadness. He had these emotions in his eyes as he looked down at her sorrowful **"Please, forgive me for my monstrous behavior earlier. I was a brute, you did not deserve my lashing out."** He was truly sorry for what he did, but would she forgive him?

She did not respond but turned her head away, no longer looking at him, but still he gently picked her up off the bed like a limp rag doll and laid her in his arms, holding her like this, her back to his chest. One arm wrapped around her neck and chest area, but not in a threatening matter but one of affection. He kissed her jaw line once before holding her closer, she quickly turned in his arms on impulse and hugged on closer to him, her delicate pale hands holding onto his arms slightly as he looked at her with drooped eye lids. He was sorry.

**"I do love you."** He whispered to her, kissing her forehead. There was so much holding and kissing, affection at its best.

**"_As do I for you_." **Vinessa whispered, her voice nearly breaking mid sentence and he squeezed his eye lids shut then, as if speaking would harm her, and he just...rocked her, like he did Sonja when she was a child and afraid of the thunder in the sky. He then turned away from her, just letting her go as he slid off his robe and she laid there like a good little girl and stared at him for a few moments before looking away, a hand over her head now resting on the pillow like before.

**"Do you understand, Vinessa, that I *am* going to have to punish you."** He told her, teasing she knew but he said it a low tone, dry and rough, there was that razor-sharp edge we were talking about.

**"_Yes_."** She nodded and he slid back onto the bed, all he had on was the lower part of his outfit, his exposed pale chest gleaming in the moon light that dared to shine through her chamber's window and he hovered over her.

**"My dear, you have been a naughty little serpent."** He whispered and she took his '_punishment_' willingly for now, after all...he was her husband and she his wife. Both elders in their blood-line.

After all was done and said, their laid Vinessa and Viktor in bed, he asleep and she awake. Had he been lurking before? She did not hear him come in. Her hair was a mess and her dress was probably ruined, as it laid over there on the ground sprawled out limply. She wondered all this while her husband slept, holding her in his arms, she looked up at him in wonder and just seemed to stare for a while but then she almost smiled again, Vinessa almost smiled **"_I will always be with you, my love. Always_." **She whispered this softly, kissing his jaw-line before laying her head at the crook of his neck, enjoying this moment as best as she could. Moments like these only happened when they were alone usually, and Vinessa nearly craved for them in secret, in silence. She shut her eye-lids and hugged him as she slowly fell asleep in her husband's arms.

**0000**


	8. Bad things forseen

**[A./N: Hope you enjoy this chapter :D thanks for all the reviews*]**

**0000**

`The sky was dark with a few gray clouds drifting, no stars were there to shine tonight it seemed, and the wind was picking up somewhat so flecks of snow floated about everywhere. Why on earth Viktor believed it was necessary to have them all in this type of weather was beyond her. It was to deadly to play with and she wondered if Viktor also thought that now. All types of sounds could be heard within the castle walls tonight and there was a lot of people out as well. But Vinessa stood from afar, watching the Lycan slaves; the young Lycan children run around with giggles and laughs, this made Vinessa smile herself as she stood in the shadows but Viktor looked on over in disgust when one of the Lycans dropped a chest of silver and it scattered everywhere. Vinessa looked closer, knowing Viktor would now be on a rampage today.

**"_Fifty lashes_." **Viktor commanded to three of his Guards, they nodded and walked towards the Lycan but Vinessa stepped out of the darkness.

**"Fifty lashes, M'Lord?" **She asked loudly, almost everyone stopped to look at her, listening in; her blue-gray eyes gleaming with the moonlight now. Viktor quickly turned towards her, his blazing blue eyes snapping over to her in annoyance, he titled his head to the side as if questioning her. His eyes were intimidating now.

**"It was an accident. He did not do this on purpose, so why should there be a illogical verdict for him?" **Vinessa spoke with confidence and determination; Viktor's eyes squinted slightly for a moment as if shocked and annoyed at comment, as if it disgusted him. Coleman stood behind him as she noticed then as well, he looked over her way as if wondering what had happened then rolled his eyes as he saw Vinessa and knew what was to come.

**"I do not believe I had ask for your opinion, did I?"** It was rhetorical of course.

**"Or perhaps you need one since you cannot rule properly as our leader. Many are thinking this but they do not speak of it out-loud for they fear you but of course you thrive on that as always. Must you reign with a blood-soaked fist, M'Lord, because you're getting half-way there already." **

Some gasped softly, Viktor stared at her in rage, he was snarling slightly and his eyes blazed firey blue **"Don't test me, Vinessa."**

**"Or what?" **She taunted **"You'll lock me away like William." **Viktor was in front of her in a flash of light, he stared her dead in the eyes

**"If you so much as speak his name again, you will have decided your fate yourself already, without the help of others." **Then Viktor looked back at Coleman, who looked up at Viktor when he felt the man's gaze, and also at the other council members there before he once again fixed his gaze back on his Guards, he quirked one eyebrow at them** "**_**Fifty**_**. **_**Lashes**_**."**He spoke slowly, his voice hollow with no emotion and the Guards quickly moved back towards the Lycan then. Viktor began to walk away then but Vinessa wasn't about to let him get the last word in.

**"Fifty lashes can kill a man, M'Lord."** He stopped then, his back still to her as he titled his head slightly to the right

**"Then let us hope he is stronger than the others, like Lucian." **Then he continued walking away and back into the castle, Tanis stared at her for a few moments before scurrying after Viktor when hearing the man shout his name, Coleman smirked at her and then walked away the same way with the other council members that were there as well. Vinessa looked over at Lucian, who she noticed was watching in sadness and anger, then their gazes met, Vinessa casted her eyes away not wanting to look at him and then turned the same way as Viktor and the others had, walking off back into the castle, hearing now the crack of the whip and then shivering once as she heard the screams begin.

Vinessa moved slowly then once she was in the castle, her knees buckled and she had to grab onto the wall for support as tears ran down her face but no sound escaped her mouth. It was as if she had gone mute. It was moments like these that Vinessa felt weak. Numb and foolish. She remained like this until she felt a presence behind her, Vinessa looked back once only to see her daughter Sonja there with a almost awe expression on her face, as if she had never seen her mother cry. Vinessa slowly stood up then, a hand still on the wall and she then fixed her hair with both hands, finally collecting a calm balance** "Sonja."** She spoke low at first, her voice very hallow and no emotion within it **"What are you doing here?" **

Sonja looked down at first as if she had something to hide but Vinessa did not speak, it was only so many hours from dawn and all knew that. It would be nearly time for all to come back within the castle until sun set once again, Sonja looked to the far left then back at her mother **"I was only making sure you were alright."** She spoke with confidence, so much like her father when hiding her emotions** "For your well being, Mother." **Vinessa nodded once, wiping the last stray tear off her face before walking off with Sonja beside her

**"You know how much I care for you, don't you?" **Vinessa asked, only looking at her daughter when she did not respond but Sonja had the look of curiosity in place on that pale beautiful face of hers. Vinessa looked at Sonja then her blue eyes suddenly becoming dazzling blue, then she glanced away to what was in front of her, stopping beside a window that showed the stars shining bright in the sky **"_Sonja, sometimes bad things happen to good people_. And I know that we shall not always have such a luxurious life such as this, things are changing everyday and not always for the good, darling. But I have this feeling that something very bad will be happening, and not all of us will be here when it is over. _I want you to understand that, Sonja. If not for me, then for yourself and Lucian_." **

Sonja looked in shock at hearing that last part, so much confusion and worry now was shown on her face, in her voice and eyes **"Mother, what are you talking about?" **Vinessa looked back at her daughter, a look of compassion and sadness in her dazzling blue eyes

**"_I will always love you, Sonja. No matter what choices you make in your life_." **Then she reached out, putting a hand to her daughter's face but then just as fast continued to walk away from Sonja, back into the darkness now, nearly disappearing all together then was out of Sonja's sight. Sonja looked away from where her mother had left and out the window at the stars, which had at some point appeared there moments before, wondering what Vinessa had meant by that comment.

**0000**


	9. Credit to spying

**{A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter :) warning you may enjoy the goodness of some lines from "_Underworld: Rise of the Lycans_"; I own none of the Underworld movies or characters, just making that clear and I do hope you enjoy this chapter and have been enjoying this story; I will try to update my other Underworld story asap :D I tried my best to be accurate as possible, if I made any mistakes, feel free to point them out, thanks :D *}**

**0000**

`Vinessa sat a desk, writing onto a scroll with a quill, that had been dabbed with ink. Only the scratching noises were heard at the moment until two of Viktor's death dealers entered, the two large wooden doors slamming shut behind them.

"**Milady." **One of them started, breathing heavily, not that he needed to breath **"The Lady Sonja is on her way back to the castle now."** Vinessa continued to write but let her eyes cast up, not even looking at the scroll paper now.

"**But she's being hunted down by two werewolves."** He swallowed hard only to find his throat rough and dry.

Vinessa stopped them in all movements, still holding the quill in her right as she lifted her head all the way up, sitting up straight now, staring at nothing really** "Of course she is." **She set the quill down beside the scroll then. She pushed back her chair and moved away from the desk. Vinessa headed back to the doors, the two death dealers following in tow. Vinessa opened the doors, and walked down the hall past by many guards, not even giving them a glance. No emotion on her face nor in her movements as she walked. Once she walked outside of the castle, still within the walls of course though; she saw Sonja, still on her horse, practically fly in at rapid speed, a second later a Lycan in transformation tumbling in dead as the stone gate hit the ground, closed.

Sonja trotted around on her horse for a second or two before taking off her helmet, revealing her face just as Lucian hopped down out of no where, now crouching beside the dead werewolf, his eyes on Sonja.

"**Do you have nothing better to do, Blacksmith? Make yourself useful."** She tossed her sword to him, Vinessa moved forward but stopped as Viktor passed by her.

"**Show some gratitude to the man who just saved your life." **He looked from Lucian to Sonja.

"**I needed no saving."** She sounded sure of herself. Vinessa noticed some of the children near by watching, she then quietly moved over to them.

"**Come now, children."** She ushered them over to the castle doors of where she had been moments before, Viktor did not seem to notice but as Vinessa led the children into the castle, one of the wooden doors cracked open; she looked back to see Sonja, still on her horse trotting off and out of view. Viktor looked back at Lucian, noticing the lycan's eyes on Sonja but they flashed away as Viktor looked at him **"You are a credit to your race, Lucian." **He circled around so he was behind Lucian now** "Do you know how to remain so?" **His voice seemed to lower, husky** "Keep your eyes on the ground." **Then Vinessa turned back around, entering the castle, quickly pulling the children around the right corner, handing them over to Erika, the human servant **"Take them now. Keep then out of Viktor's sight." **Erika nodded but it seemed Little Viviana did not want to go.

"**I want to stay with you." **Little Viviana would not let go of Vinessa's hands but Vinessa knelt down, cupping the child's face in her hands.

"**I will not be far. Do not be afraid, my darling."** She smiled but then it faded as she heard Viktor nearing "Take them now." She stood back up, slipping her hands away from Viviana and Erika quickly took them away and out of view. Vinessa waited a few moments before going back around the corner and walked to the right, down the hall to the council meeting room.

As she moved she could hear Sonja's voice and then Viktor's, even when the words were not clear. Vinessa saw the council doors were opened as well and then as she reached the door way, she saw Viktor gently place a hand to Sonja's face **"Without our loyalty, we are no better than the beasts our lure." **Vinessa froze for a moment, wondering if she'd be caught spying now. She turned around and took a left, heading up a set of curved steps, heading up to her chambers but then felt a presence behind her in such a small area. Vinessa had expected Viktor but instead got Tanis** "Whatever are you up to?" **

He stared at her, his lynx teeth barely showing through his parted lips** "You should really be more careful. You never know when something nasty could happen." **

"**Are you threatening me?" **Vinessa didn't sound to pleased with that. His grinned then, his eyes excited.

"**No, no. Of course not. Just making an observation." **He dared to touch her bare shoulder with his left hand but then pulled it back as he saw her facial expression **"I've seen horrible things happen to people. It was quite ugly." **What was he up to? Vinessa moved in a speed of light, and now had Tanis pinned to the wall, her right hand around his throat.

"**Do not test my tolerance, Andreas." **She warned, her eyes blazed blue now. Vinessa was not a woman to be reckoned with.

"**I would never do such a thing." **He managed to cough out, licking his lips once, clearly nervous but trying not to show it. She watched him carefully. Her eyes shifted to the left then back at him.

"**You are lucky I enjoy your company. Tanis." **Vinessa smiled then walked up the rest of the stairs, out of Tanis's view. She walked off the top step then down the long hallway, past the lit torches on the wall then took a right, opening the doors to her chambers...well, this particular room was her other chambers unless Viktor wanted her to sleep with him for the night instead. Vinessa moved in quickly, shutting the doors behind her with a sigh.

_Her _room was dark but candles near by the bed were lit so it created a eerie feeling but Vinessa ignored it as she walked with a steady pace to the window, reaching out and shutting the wooden cover doors there close so when sunlight did come it would not come within this room, no cracks there nor empty spaces. Perfect for this particular room. It was the only window.

Vinessa moved over to her bed, sitting down yet she regretted her movements as she felt dizzy already. She shivered as if cold and reached for her fur blanket, laying down slowly as she wrapped the blanket around her. She rested her head on a pillow and closed her eye lids. It had become quite cold since she had entered the room. Vinessa heard a creaking noise and quickly sat up, still with the blanket wrapped around her, suspicion in her eyes.

"**_Kraven_."**

The young vampire stepped forward out of the shadows, he looked as if he were thinking up a excuse but he nodded once, then knelt down before her.

"**Milady."** He kept his eyes down like the _loyal little serpent_ he was.

"**What are you doing in my chambers, servant?" **She asked, getting up and off the bed, walking over to him so she was standing only so many inches away from him. Kraven lifted his head up then, his eyes on her and she stared him down.

"**I was ordered by Milord Viktor, Madam." **He nodded again, not moving his gaze from her though this time. She tilted her head to the side, her lips parted so Kraven could now see her bright white lynx teeth. Not a drop of blood stained them nor did any other disgusting thing. They were nearly perfect.

"**Were you now."** It was rhetorical of course.

But he answered anyway **"Yes, Milady." **

"**Hmm." **It was like she wasn't agreeing but was at the same time, letting her right hand trace the right side of his face, down his jawline to his chin, tilting his head up even more so his pale neck was exposed **"Interesting that Viktor chose just a handsome boy to take care of a woman like me."** Lust filled his now bright blue eyes, and she knew it and smiled, walking away from him over to bed, wrapping her right arm around the bedpost closest to her, and then her other arm around it too, leaning her head against the soft cold wood. It felt soothing.

"**You may stand."** Kraven got to his feet slowly and cautiously but he raised his head up a little on the arrogant side, but he stood his distance **"You can watch me. But you must stay outside the room, understand?" **

"**But, Milady--" **

"**Do. You. Understand or not, servant?"** He lowered his head in a nod, accepting it then left the room turning around, cracking the door at first but then shutting it close completely. Vinessa smile faded then as she stared at the door for a few moments, then looked around. She could hear howling but it was from outside of the castle walls thankfully. Hmm.

My, my, my. It was rather a fascinating little night, wasn't it? Of course it was. But what if Viktor found out about Lucian and Sonja?

Vinessa had known about the two for quite some time and she accepted it. She believed her daughter was allowed to love whomever she wanted to, even if that person was from another species. Lucian was like a son to her, and she wanted the best for him too. But if Viktor found out that she knew of all people, chaos would break loose. Viktor hated things that disrupted the order of things in the castle that belong to him.

It was never Markus's coven, even though he was the first vampire, not Viktor. Luckily for Vinessa, Viktor had not bit her for the excitement of things, he was not that aggressive in bed...sometimes. Markus had been, that she knew from experience. So many thoughts ran through Vinessa's head at that moment. It was a crucial time at the castle, very crucial and time was getting more and more stressed by the day and night.

Tonight Sonja had missed yet another council meeting, her place in council was being weighed by many even with her being well thought of there. It did not help that Sonja was being thoughtless about this. But Vinessa would not judge now. She would have probably done the same if she was young again like her daughter.

But even with all this stress, Vinessa just laid back down slowly, pulling the fur blanket down a bit this time, so the cool air that was circling around the room hit her pale skin. As said. It felt quite soothing.

**0000 **


	10. Moonlight petals

--

`Vinessa sat on her bed, not letting her legs or feet touch the ground. She stared on at nothing really, her expression blank at the moment. Her hair hanging past her shoulders, stopping at her mid-back, it would have been tied up if the room had not been cold. It wasn't the cold that bothered her though. Viktor would be coming soon, no doubt to talk about Sonja or Lucien, or perhaps, for a change, some-thing else. Her dress hung off her shoulders slightly onto her fore-arms; the cloth was warm against her skin but the fact that Viktor would be coming soon chilled her.

Kraven, her new protector, had checked on her earlier but Vinessa had insulted him and told him to leave. Poor boy, she'd have to give him a compliment later. The bed-room doors creaked then opened slowly. Vinessa glanced over slightly, licking her lips then looked back down at the nice set of flowers on the fur-covered bed. They were a present from little Viviana, she picked them when no-one had been looking and they were so colorful. Vinessa couldn't remember the last time she saw bright flowers like these, or had been flowers at all.

"**Vinessa."** A dull, low voice came from behind her; Vinessa looked back up quickly then behind her. There was Viktor behind her, sitting already, with a hand on a pillow and another hand on her hip, which had gone un-noticed until then. Vinessa looked away, feeling Viktor move slightly, brushing her hair over to her left-shoulder so her neck was exposed. He let a finger, his thumb, trail down her pale neck then he sighed under his breath **"What is that?"** He had noticed the flowers.

"**They were a gift." **Vinessa reluctantly answered, her right hand gently pressing down on the flowers. They were so soft and delicate, so beautiful.

"**Gift."** His voice sounded hollow, he leaned back against the large pillow on her bed, Vinessa glanced back at him then back to the flowers, her finger-tips barely brushing them again, then felt the breeze hit her bare-shoulders. Vinessa glanced away at nothing really before twisting around to look at Victor, her expression shifting from worry to her usual calm self.

"**What did you tell her?" **She asked finally, her tone soft and gentle as she spoke **"What did you tell Sonja?" **

"**I reminded her of the stakes she played at, of her loyalty as well." **Viktor spoke with no emotion, his blue eyes burned into hers as he stared at her, simply staring and to be honest, it intimidated Vinessa in a way, she had to glance to the side but her breathing seemed to stutter as he gently placed a hand on her cheek, she turned to look back at him then with a certain reluctance.

Vinessa was secretly wondering if perhaps she should have listened to Markus, done what he had told her instead of listening to her husband, to Viktor but she chose, picked a side and stuck with it even with all the imperfections, not that she expected it to be flawless in the first place, no she knew how Viktor was, what he was capable of but...still she thought about it, thought about what could have been—what perhaps she should have done but that was in the past, this was the present. Perhaps Tanis could ease the tension later, if she was able to visit; he, even with his personality, was a much better choice to be with at the moment, at least it would resolve the tension that filled the room. Vinessa licked her lips once and puled back from Viktor's touch, he leaned back from me even more then, he then looked away, over to the window, seeing the moon that shined out-side.

"**You must not be too harsh with her, Viktor." **She scolded, still in a hushed whisper **"She's still learning, still developing in her own way." **

Viktor snapped his gaze back to her then, tilting his head to the side slightly but then slipped off the bed in a matter of moments, standing up straight slowly though as Vinessa placed a hand on his right arm, he glanced down at her then as she stared up at him, her expression full of curiosity now, but that was a veil that he did not know existed, not yet.

"**Where are you going?" **

"**Tanis is to report back to me soon, I'll be with the rest of the council. You should get some rest." **He started to turn away again until she tugged a little bit, again he glanced back

"**What is it?"** He spoke in a whisper this time

"**I'll be there before the nobles come." **She then slowly let go, leaning back onto the bed and looking away from his gaze. Viktor nodded once, turned on his heel and took a few small steps to the door, opening it and then was gone. The bed-room door shutting with a soft click, and Vinessa sighed under her breath in relief. Vinessa noticed for the first time then, that her pale hands were shaking. She glanced over at the limp petals of flowers that were on her bed, staring at them with drooped eye-lids in a bored then almost annoyed matter, she looked away then, swatting the flowers off her bed with a flick of her hand and they blew off the bed with grace, landing delicately on the floor.

Vinessa closed her eye-lids, almost cringing, a stray tear dripping down her face but she wiped it away quickly with her still shaking hands, slipping off the bed just as gracefully as Viktor had moments before, and stood up onto her feet. She sighed softly, re-opening her eye-lids to glance down at her hands, holding them close to her chest, their shaking movements stopping for the mean time. That would be convenient for a while until Tanis would have to point it out obviously, he seemed to always do that whenever Viktor wasn't around, he seemed fond of it but Vinessa was quick to come back with a insult or opinion on his comments.

She let her gaze shift over to the window one last time, to see the moon that shined then turned back and walked over to the bed-room door, opening it and slid out, quietly shutting it close behind her and looked around before going down the right-side hall-way with an almost determine feeling to it, the heels of her boots clicking against the floor as she pressed on, pulling back her hair so it was behind her shoulders again, hanging with a slight curl. As Vinessa had told Viktor, she'd be there when the nobles arrived. Her blue eyes seemed nearly dull, as if bored with the whole situation but she was partially confident and also worried on what was to come the next nights. There had been much tension that had developed, and it seemed that it wasn't going away any-time soon. She wasn't shocked by it, Vinessa had in fact expected it, seeing the hints that were slipped about, sneaked in when nobody else noticed. Vinessa had noticed though, she noticed most things that happened here, including Viktor's temper.

Vinessa neared the two large doors that were the entrance into the room where the rest of the council was, including Viktor and probably Tanis by now; and at the moment, she wished she could be going somewhere else, anywhere really than into there, where the stares and the comments she'd be quick to hear and notice, then ignore would also be.

--


	11. Coldness within castle walls

**{A/N: Here you go, enjoy :D I own none of Underworld or the characters, just Vinessa and the rest of my ocs*}**

* * *

`Vinessa watched as the horses with men on them were coming, heading to the gate to bring in the nobles, she felt her chest tighten a bit as she saw Sonja on the lead horse. Ever motherly instinct in her kicked in, and her gaze went from Sonja to Tanis then, he was looking directly at Sonja now. She reached up to hold the pendent of her necklace in her right hand, her hand clenching onto it tightly now, hoping perhaps that he'd say something to convince her to stay, but that was a long-shot really. She was only so far away but she could partially make out what they were saying, understanding a bit what was happening.

"**Lady Sonja, your father has ordered you to stay behind." **

She looked back at Sonja then, who seemed un-amused **"I intend to see our guests safely through the gate." **Then her gaze flickered away, she couldn't hear what she said next but then Tanis had interrupted apparently

"**This is not a request." **He told Sonja, and Vinessa wanted to get closer, to hear more but then there was a hand on her arm, and she turned to look who it was, it was Erika, the girl from before. Vinessa's eyes were bright, electric blue but then they dulled out to a soft blue-grey again, becoming gentler than the other. Erika looked worried now, but then again she looked worried when she first met Vinessa too, so perhaps this was usual for her.

"**Lady Vinessa, the children are asking for you again…"**

"**Tell them I'll be there soon."** Vinessa started to look away but Erika shook her head

"**There is a fight happening between the two oldest boys, Mi Lady." **

Vinessa looked back at her then, feeling that motherly instinct again, still clenching onto the pendent on her necklace** "A fight?" **She followed after Erika then quickly, soon running past her into the open area, where it seemed no one was around really except for the children, seeing a young Wolfgang and Silvyr were tumbling around on the ground, throwing fists and kicks. She gasped then run forward **"Boys!"** She pulled them apart, making sure they kept their distance from each other **"No, don't you dare."** She pointed a finger at Silvyr, warning him not to throw one more punch at Wolfgang, shaking her head and he then stopped

"**Sorry."** He muttered under his breath, folding his arms across his chest, looking away in a slight pout, she looked over at little Wolfgang then, he still had his eyebrows narrowed as he glared at Silvyr

"**And you? Are you sorry as well for hurting your friend?" **

Wolfgang shook his head, frowning now **"He's not my friend!" **

"**Are you?" **She ignored what his comment, quirking an eye-brow then

He huffed a moment, clearly upset but nodded **"Yeah."** He muttered **"But he started it!" **

"**I do not care who started it, I do not want to see you two fighting like that ever again, do you understand?"**

"**But…"** Silvyr started to say

"**No buts, now answer me."** She stood up onto her feet then, no longer crouching **"Do you understand?"** She sounded very concern at the moment **"No more fighting at all, you are friends. And friends do not do this to each other."**

The two boys had some ash and what seemed to be mud on their faces but they nodded, not looking at each other but seemed as if they were going to pout. Little Viviana over there then run over to Vinessa **"It was because I wanted to see the horsies but Silvyr said I couldn't." **

"**You wanted to see the horses?" **Vinessa asked, the little girl nodded quickly

She smiled at little Viviana **"You will see them soon, I will make sure to take you there myself with the other children too. How 'bout that, hmm?"**

Viviana giggled again **"That'd be fun!" **Then there was a loud howling, and Vinessa froze for a moment, as did Erika, but the children were just looking all around, wondering where that sound had came from. Vinessa looked behind her once before looking over at Erika, who stared at her wide eyed; she shook her head and snapped her gaze back to Silvyr, who was tugging at her sleeve now

"**What was that noise?"** He asked her, trying his best to sound grown up apparently as he cleared at his throat, but he looked just as scared as the other children, she placed a hand gently on top of his head for a moment, before walking over to one of the silver colored doors

"**Come on now, children. This way, this way, please."** She called quickly, gesturing them over, Erika guided them over quickly, as Vinessa opened up the door, they all went inside then as she shut the door behind her, and it was so cold now, so very cold and hollow inside the castle. There was no emotion, and the place really just seemed dull. They entered a room then, Erika walked over to the large chest, opening it up and looking through it quickly. Vinessa felt the children tugging at her sleeve again, she looked back at them, a sad expression on her face but she smiled **"It'll be alright, I promise you this. I'll be okay, you'll see." **They all stared at her, but Silvyr shook his head

"**But it's not going to be is it?"** He asked, and it seemed to get awfully quiet for a few moments

"**No, no, it will be. Things are just happening now, but it'll be okay by tomorrow."** She nodded, still having that smile set on her lips **"It's just so very late, and things are quite disruptive tonight." **She was worried though, those noises sounded so very close to the castle, and this wasn't the best place for that to happen. She needed to get to Lucian, to see if he knew anything but that would be hard to do without seemed suspicious really, surely Tanis would go run to tell Viktor, as he was the man's little historian **"Erika, watch them, please." **She turned then, opening up the door and left, as the children stared after her, Viviana starting to walk towards the door but Silvyr placed a hand on her shoulder, guiding her back gently.

She could hear the clicking of her heels as she quickly moved down the long stone hall-way, seeing that the walls were already damp and were probably cold, her eyes changing now to electric blue as she got back out-side, looking around and saw everyone seemed to be moving about just as quickly as she had ran. Vinessa ran over to one of the guards **"What is going on?"**

He didn't answer her so she tugged on his arm again **"Where is Lucian?"** As she noticed he wasn't anywhere around as she glanced around before looking back at the guard **"Where is he?"** The guard simply shrugged her off coldly, heading over to another group of guards; everyone seemed to be ignoring her now. What was happening? Where was Lucian? That's when she saw Viktor with his group of men on their horses heading over to the gate at rapid speed, she ran over, making sure she didn't trip over her dress.

"**Viktor, what is going on?" **She asked quickly, he didn't even look at her **"Viktor, answer me, please!"** Her eyes seemed to beg, widen in worry and still bright electric blue

He slowly looked over at her then, his gaze just as cold as the guard had been to her, his eyes seemed to reflect his determined personality, the authority that was there, and as said, the coldness that always lurked about as well **"It is none of your concern." **She stared at him then, not understanding fully what he meant by this, confused and worried

"**Viktor…"** But then the gate rose, and he snapped his gaze away from her to what was in front of him, he and his men headed forward then on their horses, who galloped rather quickly, heading into the forest. She moved in front of the still open gate, staring after them, a cold breeze blew on by, making her hair flutter in the wind then move in front of her face, making it hard for her at the moment to see. She moved her hair out of her face the best she could **"Viktor?"** She whispered, even with knowing he could now hear now. All she wanted to know was what was happening, why Lucian was now here, why Sonja was not back with the nobles yet. And it was still so very cold, that hollow feeling all around her. Everything just seemed so very cold now.

* * *


End file.
